


When You Get Back

by Crucified_To_A_Star



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Johnny, Cum Eating, Facials, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mirror Sex, Public Masturbation, Sex Tapes, Sexting, dom!jaehyun, oh god i'm so embarrassed at how many vanilla kinks i shoved into this, top!jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucified_To_A_Star/pseuds/Crucified_To_A_Star
Summary: Johnny is out with friends while Jaehyun is working late. Johnny can’t stop himself from sending text after text, while sitting at the bar.Inspired by the JohnJae verse in Highway To Heaven (Eng Ver)





	When You Get Back

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta’d and written quickly. I’ve,,,,never written anything like this before but the HTH ENG VER got me feeling some type of way. Enjoy xx

_Last call, are you coming with me?_  
_I got some things you want to see_  
_Tell all your friends that you're busy, they know_  
_They know we got the chemistry_  
_Love how your body feels on me  
_ _When you get back, let me get that_

 _I miss you. [10:05 Delivered]_

The text was easy to send and familiar to his fingers, the pattern typed out quickly. It meant something different tonight than normal, though. Usually, Johnny was professing his longing for his boyfriend and the distaste for the long hours he worked as a paralegal. Tonight, however, the heavy burn of whiskey lit a fire through his veins and onto his keyboard before he could stop it. He was sat, folded up on a barstool at the dark bar, his friends on the dancefloor somewhere behind him. His legs were too long for the stool, bent uncomfortably under the counter, however he barely noticed as his fingers flew across the keys on the screen sat comfortably on his lap. 

_Jae, it’s been a while. [10:06 Delivered]_

He wasn’t wrong. They’d both come home tired from work, both working different schedules and long hours and the time they spent together was mostly cuddling, sleeping, and eating dinner. 

_I want to fuck. [10:07 Delivered]_

Jaehyun wouldn’t respond. He never did while he was working. Johnny was sure that while he was at work he forgot all about him and his outside life. He usually was buried in lawyer’s work, his mind taken by the menial tasks and paperwork. Johnny didn’t typically mind it, but tonight he felt ignored and needy and combined with the alcohol, problems always arose. 

_If you won’t take care of me, I’ll find someone who will. [10:08 Delivered]_

Johnny would never cheat on Jaehyun, but Johnny loved the possessive side that came out any time there was even the idea of him finding another partner. It was his surefire way of getting the attention he wanted. 

_[Jae: 10:08] If you even think about it, I’m going to make it so you can’t walk._

__

_[Jae: 10:08] I’ll be out of work soon. Have a good night with your friends. I’ll take care of you after._

__The response was instantaneous as expected. Johnny grinned and took a slow sip of his drink, the ice bumping against his lips and teeth causing him to shiver. He was hot; too hot. He wanted to get out of his clothing.__

___Now. [10:09 Delivered]__ _

____There wasn’t a response._ _ _ _

____I guess I could find someone to dance with. I don’t mind getting off in my clothes. [10:10 Delivered]__ _ _

____[Jae: 10:10] Tonight.__ _ _

____I said I’m ready now. [10:10 Delivered]__ _ _

____Johnny waited a few minutes with no response. He glowered at his phone waiting for the _Delivered _to turn into _Read _, but it never did.______ _ _

____I’m heading to the bathroom. If you won’t take care of me, I’ll do it myself. [10:20 Delivered]__ _ _

____Johnny was surprised when the Delivered turned to Read almost instantly, but the chat bubbles dancing and the message that followed made him down the last of his drink and rush to the bathroom.__ _ _

____[Jae: 10:20] Show me.__ _ _

____There were multiple bathrooms in this club and Johnny was quick to find the one that looked the least used and locked the door behind him, checking twice to be sure. He had never done anything like this before and the adrenaline of it was going to send him over the edge quicker than the actual actions. He sent a quick text to Jaehyun in response._ _ _ _

____Okay. [10:22 Read]__ _ _

___When he was assured that he was alone in the space he set up his phone on the counter in front of the mirror and above the sink. He turned the camera on, hit record and then fell against the opposite wall next to the hand dryers. He could see himself on the screen, the faded and chipped cream blue wall creating a nice contrast against his darker outfit and long frame. He yanked his jeans around his thighs quickly, his red boxer-briefs looking incredibly vivid on the camera and in the mirror. He’d never been able to watch himself either, so this was an entirely new experience altogether._ _ _

___He tipped his head back against the wall for a moment, letting his slightly sweaty skin feel the coolness of the concrete. He let himself feel the goosebumps travelling over his alcohol-fevered skin, his mind slightly foggy and inhibitions disappearing the longer he stood there. He let his hand slide under his shirt, moving slowly across his stomach and chest for nothing more than the sensation of it. He wasn’t in any state of mind for teasing or build up and he was already hard enough that masturbating was an option._ _ _

___His hips moved slightly at the idea of what he was doing; he knew in the morning he was going to be appalled by his actions. He knew he was going to be disgusted by the state of the bathroom and the fact that he let himself get so riled up in public. Right now, though, it was the sexiest thing he could imagine. He slid his hand down to the front of his boxers, palming his half-hard cock firmly. His hips grinded into his palm and with a few more rotations, he was fully erect and he knew that this wasn’t going to last long._ _ _

___He decided to stop teasing himself and slid his hand down the front of his boxers, his jeans restricting his thighs and range of motion, making it impossible to find any relief from friction of his hand. He didn’t have any lube on him, a choice he was regretting in this moment. He pulled his hand out quickly, spitting on it, hoping that it could relieve the drag just a little. When he moved it back in and laid his palm flat again, it was just smooth enough. Johnny didn’t care much after that._ _ _

___He found that he had to keep readjusting, spreading his legs open and closed and his head was lolling around the wall, his inability to keep steady causing him to lean slightly on the hand-dryer. He knew he was moaning, possibly a little too loudly, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. His thrusts were erratic and uncontrolled, something completely different from his normal self. He wasn’t usually sloppy like this. Somehow, it fit the setting though. He felt himself unravelling in the grimy bathroom and it made him want to cum faster._ _ _

___Finally, he got frustrated enough and pulled his pants to his knees, boxers sliding to mid-thigh. He was careful to keep his bare skin from touching the wall, still conscious enough to understand the health hazards. It was around this time he was ready to finally look at himself in the mirror._ _ _

___He was flushed, his cheeks and neck pinker than he’d seen before. His eyes were glassy and there was a thin line of tears rimming his lashes that he hadn’t realized until he saw them. His hair was slightly messy from where it was rubbing against the wall and the sweat stuck it to his forehead in clumps. His eyes met the camera for the first time since he first began, just as his hand started moving on himself once again. His pace was inconsistent again, but he was finding that he didn’t need consistent, he just needed pressure._ _ _

___“Fuck,” it was the first word to come out of his mouth since beginning and it was broken and tired and heavy. His hips were chasing his fist as fast as his fist was chasing his hips and he was running out of breath quickly._ _ _

___He bit his lip, less to keep quiet and more to try and gain some control of himself._ _ _

___He hadn’t ever done anything this gross and he was overwhelmed by the sensation of loving it._ _ _

___His movements were slicker now, aided by the pre-cum that slowly began to pool in his hand. He let his free hand that had been gripping the hand dryer move to his tip to collect a small amount on his finger. His eyes were steady with the camera as he sucked it off, his other hand moving consistently still, hips jerking unevenly._ _ _

___His head tilted back, fingers still in his mouth while he chased the high that was inevitably coming. He wasn’t sure how long he had been at this, the alcohol having jarred his sense of time, and he was too far from the camera to see. He felt exhausted, though, like he had been at this for hours already. He wanted to cum. It’s been too long since he last had orgasmed and he knew tomorrow he was going to find it slightly annoying that his first orgasm in a week was going to be in a dingy club bathroom. Right now, though, it didn’t matter so long as he could actually finish._ _ _

___“Fuck, Jae, you don’t know how much I wish it was you.” His words were slurred and fast, his voice choppy from his movements. “I want your fucking mouth around me. I want you kneeling in front of me and I want you to do that thing with your tongue- fuck.” Johnny’s knees nearly buckled at the idea of his boyfriend’s mouth. His tongue was flexible and just wide enough and just long enough to reach every part of Johnny that he wanted. The thoughts running through his mind now didn’t help his thrashing and he was sure he’d have some bruises on his hips from the way his wrist was hitting his pelvis, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. “Jae, I want to tear out of your throat and cum on your face. I just- I just want to cover you fuckfuckfuckfuck” He was panting now, his eyes having screwed shut at some point. He could feel the drips of sweat. “I haven’t done that in so long. I just- I want- I want to-” He was stuttering now, his thoughts and mouth to crowded by his fingers and the alcohol and the orgasm that was rushing through him._ _ _

___“Jaehyun, please,” and with that, he was cumming into his palm. It filled his hand and stuck between his fingers and he was slurring out words he couldn’t comprehend._ _ _

___It took him a minute to stop twitching and to pull his hand away. When he did so, he stared at the mess in his hand, before looking at the camera, and looking at his palm again. Tentatively, he brought his hand up and swiped his tongue through it. The whiskey had taken his taste buds for the night, the bitterness being unrecognizable, however the feeling of it coating his mouth was unforgettable. It coated his mouth and made his tongue both slick and dry in the way that only cum could and usually it bothered him, but right now it was all he could do from moaning._ _ _

___He took a second longer and then pulled up his pants, adjusting himself into them and fixing his shirt. He walked to the camera and smiled lopsidedly, “See you soon.” He ended the video. _7 minutes and 33 seconds. _Had it really only been that long? He was positive it felt like longer, but time was so warped and he was spent. He washed his hands quickly, removing the last of his mess.___ _ _

____[attachment] I’ll see you tonight. [10:30, Sending]_ _ _ _

___He fixed his hair and made sure he looked less like he just spent 7 minutes fucking himself to the image of his boyfriend and more like he was just drunk and having a good time. He was slowly sobering up, having not had enough to drink to get him drunk yet. He didn’t want to get drunk. He knew if he got drunk that he wouldn’t be able to take Jaehyun on and there was nothing more that he wanted tonight._ _ _

___He checked to be sure that the video finally sent, since there was no wifi in this club, before he left the bathroom. When he made it back to the bar, he found his friends huddled around where they had once been together._ _ _

___His phone vibrated in his pocket and he checked it quickly._ _ _

____[Jae: 10:38] If you’re not careful I’m going to break you._ _ _ _

____[Jae: 10:38] I’m too fucking hard to focus on work now._ _ _ _

____When you get back home, let me get that. [10:38 Read]_ _ _ _

____[Jae: 10:39] Have another drink._ _ _ _

____[Jae: 10:39] I want you compliant._ _ _ _

___Johnny’s knees nearly gave out at the last message. They were always so fluid with who took dominance in sex and usually it changed up throughout the night, however there were days where Jaehyun took completely control and Johnny couldn’t lie; they were his favorite nights._ _ _

___Johnny didn’t text him back._ _ _

___Instead, he met up with his group of friends and apologized, saying that he had gotten a little overwhelmed by the noise and needed a break. His friends felt bad and bought him the next round and some overpriced but delicious onion rings. Johnny didn’t complain._ _ _

___*_ _ _

___ _

___It was nearing midnight when Johnny’s phone vibrated again._ _ _

____[Jae: 11:42] You’re coming home. Now._ _ _ _

___Johnny grinned at the message. He was still feeling slightly buzzed, from the orgasm, the alcohol, and the thrill of everything that had happened. He wanted to push his luck._ _ _

____I’m with my friends. Go home. I’ll meet you there in a bit. [11:43 Read]_ _ _ _

____[Jae: 11:43] Tell them you have other plans._ _ _ _

___Johnny quit responding, tucking his phone into his pants and ignoring the messages._ _ _

___It took about 5 more minutes before he felt someone slide up behind him, their body closer than Johnny would typically be comfortable with, standing with their hips nearly pressed against Johnny’s. Johnny would’ve been pissed had he not seen this coming, knowing exactly who was inserting themselves into his personal space like they had. Johnny didn’t turn around, but their arm wrapped around his waist and their lips pressed behind his ear before whispering, “When I tell you to do something, you do it.”_ _ _

___Goosebumps flew over Johnny’s skin and the tremble that slid down his spine made him want to grind backwards. He didn’t, though, and instead grinned down at his nearly empty glass. “I am out with friends, Jae. Go home.”_ _ _

___“Tell them you’re busy.” Was his instant response, his voice low and gravelly. Johnny was surprised he could even hear him in the noise of the club, but he supposed that that’s the magic of only being able to focus on one thing._ _ _

___Johnny turned around in his arms finally, his lower back biting into the rounded edge of the wooden bar. Johnny wondered if he would bruise and his eyelashes fluttered slightly. “I’m here till last call.”_ _ _

___“You won’t make it till then.” Jaehyun assured._ _ _

___Johnny took the moment to assess his boyfriend. He hadn’t changed out of his work clothes, his suit looking pressed and neat as ever, the charcoal bringing out the darkness of his brown eyes. His jaw was tense, his dimples flexing because of it. His brown hair looked stressed, like his long fingers had ran through it time after time tonight. Johnny’s own fingers twitched, the need to grip that hair and lead him around his body was intense. “What about my friends?”_ _ _

___“Tell them you’re busy.” Jaehyun repeated and with that he was gone._ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

__

__Johnny gave in too easily. They were back at their apartment quicker than he expected and somehow he had been stripped to his boxers. Everything had been a whirlwind of motion, from him telling his friends he had to go, to the car ride, to this. He didn’t remember any mile-markers or specific moments, just the fact that they had happened._ _

__He was drawn up and tense again, despite his prior orgasm and the second and third drink he had had. He felt his body rigid on the bed, watching Jaehyun stand over him, still fully dressed. His eyes were dark and slightly hooded, staring down at Johnny sprawled across the bed. His long legs were dangling off the edge of the bed, feet planted firmly on the floor, his arms tucked under his head to keep them down._ _

__“If you move, I’m going to ruin your orgasm.” Jaehyun was stern in his words, unwavering, and Johnny knew he wasn’t joking._ _

__Johnny felt his thighs tremble at his promise and he nodded, “Fuck, I’ll stay still as long as you touch me.”_ _

__Jaehyun slipped off his suit jacket, dropping it carefully on the dresser, before moving forward and sliding in between Johnny’s knees, parting them with his thighs. He slid his boxers off and down his legs, crouching as he did so. Johnny could only watch as his head disappeared between his knees and feel as the cotton fabric was slid down his calves and off of him completely. Jaehyun was standing again, still keeping his legs spread, as he slowly undid his tie, setting it down on the bed next to Johnny. Next was the agonizingly taunting motion of his long fingers prying the buttons undone, watching him skillfully pinch and pull quickly and efficiently and intentionally slow. Maybe Johnny was getting hard again and maybe Jaehyun was watching it with a sly grin. He knew all of Johnny’s turn on’s and kinks and used them to his advantage. They’d been together for seven years now and they’d yet to hit a dull spot in their sex life. They both used their knowledge of the other to continously torture and make life interesting. Long-term didn’t have to mean boring._ _

__Johnny bit his lip as he watched the shirt slide open, as he watched Jaehyun undo the cuffs. Jaehyun just let the white fabric fall to the ground, his undershirt clinging to his muscles in the best ways. Johnny could trace the outline of his abs with his eyes, could see his sharp hipbones and his dark nipples and it made him screw his eyes shut and press his hips backwards. Johnny would never get tired of seeing Jaehyun like this. Never._ _

__He could feel Jaehyun grinning down at him, could feel his dark gaze. He could also feel the actual warmth from Jaehyun’s thighs against his knees, could feel the heat radiating off of him. He was embarrassed, but officially hard and waiting for the next move._ _

__Jaehyun surprised him by gripping his thigh tightly; not enough to bruise, but enough to shock his eyes open. He almost reached for his wrist, but instead gripped his hair tightly and kept his own head back. His eyes were open now, though, staring distraught at the ceiling. “That video you sent me,” Jaehyun finally spoke, “I’ve never seen you so desperate before. Have I neglected you that much?"_ _

__Johnny let out a breathy moan unexpectedly as Jaehyun’s grip tightened on his thigh. Maybe he would bruise. “It’s been a long time, Jae.” Johnny was still under the influence of the minimal amount of alcohol he had consumed and his tongue flowed freely, “I’ve missed you.”_ _

__Their eyes met again and Jaehyun smiled softly, “Well, you’ve got me.”_ _

__Johnny wasn’t sure what he was expecting from Jaehyun in that moment but him kneeling down and taking him in his mouth wasn’t it. Jaehyun’s mouth was warm and wet and something so familiar yet foreign. It had been a long time since they had had sex and an even longer time since Jaehyun had given him head. Jaehyun slid down to the base, his tongue swirling the whole time, caressing the sensitive underside and head. Johnny did his best not to thrash, but he was sensitive from the lubeless tugs from earlier and the general sensitivity from an orgasm. He did his best to stay still, choking as Jaehyun moved slowly and fluidly. His tongue was thorough, perfectly built to hold his heavy cock. Everything always just fit with Jaehyun and Johnny wasn’t sure how he got so lucky._ _

__Jaehyun slid off with a string of saliva and precum connecting the two and Johnny watched as he licked it away. His lips were red and swollen and Johnny wanted to bite them. “Do you want me to finish you like this or would you rather I fuck you into your orgasm?”_ _

__Johnny’s head flopped back against the mattress at that, groaning loudly as his cock twitched. Jaehyun’s words lit a fire through him, his body complacent and putty, the rigidness from earlier completely dissipating. “Fuck me. I swear on my right testicle if you don’t fuck me I’m getting castrated.”_ _

__Jaehyun laughed, standing up. “That would be the worst, considering I’d still want you at some point. I’d still fuck you as a eunich, though. It’d just be for me though.” He was bent over Johnny now, lips hovering just above his, “Fuck you for my pleasure and mine alone.” He hummed slightly, “Maybe I like the sound of that.”_ _

__Johnny couldn't take it anymore. He moved quickly and caught Jaehyun’s lips, wrapping his legs around his clothed waist, pulling him down. The friction between his bare skin and the hardness of the clothed zipper made Johnny hiss, but his hips rolled nonetheless. Eventually he found the crevice of Jaehyun’s pelvis and grinded against him, leaving spit and cum stains. Jaehyun pulled away and tsked, “You are ruining my pants.”_ _

__Johnny couldn’t think of anything witty, anything funny, so he just pulled him back down and distracted his mouth with his tongue. Johnny hated tongue kissing before Jaehyun; he didn’t like the slim or mess or wetness. Jaehyun’s tongue, however, was an expert at every motion it made and the way it would tickle his lips was irresistible. Johnny was surprised when Jaehyun broke the kiss and flipped him over, his long limbs flailing as he did so. Johnny always imagined that having sex with another man nearly as tall as himself was going to be awkward and uncomfortable, and sometimes he was right. Most of the time, however, Jaehyun just handled his length expertly and controlled the movements he made without fault._ _

__He pressed his hand against Johnny’s lower back, threatened him to stay still, and then disappeared momentarily. Johnny wasn’t sure he was comfortable in this position, his legs half off the bed and hanging uncomfortably, however he knew Jaehyun would readjust him however he wanted in a moment._ _

__When Jaehyun returned, he gave him a quick slap on the ass that made Johnny jump. “Sit still.” Jaehyun teased. Jaehyun was quick to move his body, though, folding his knees and bringing him fully onto the bed. Johnny’s feet were hooked on the edge of the bed, holding him back, but he was bent forwards, face to the mattress and knees spread wide. He felt more exposed than he had in a while and it was nerve-wracking, but Jaehyun was kissing the back of his thighs gently and soothingly, while massaging his lower back. Johnny melted quickly, his body relaxing into the endorphins and alcohol once again. He was buzzing in many ways now, excited for the prospects of Jaehyun filling him once again._ _

__Johnny looked back and pushed himself up just slightly, “No condom.”_ _

__Jaehyun didn’t look surprised and nodded against his thigh, barely acknowledging him. He was busy sucking hickey’s into the pale and soft skin in small patterns. Besides, he knew Johnny didn’t like condoms when bottoming, whereas Jaehyun refused to bottom without; Jaehyun hated the mess, but that’s almost why Johnny loved it._ _

__Jaehyun moved a hand in between his cheeks, slick with coconut oil and Johnny tensed, but recovered quickly. He wasn’t nervous but the anticipation was killing him. When Jaehyun slid a finger inside of him he groaned into the bed. The discomfort was momentary and Jaehyun was able to wiggle it around after only a moment. He built up a slow pace, one that made Johnny’s hips cant backwards on their own accord. Jaehyun chuckled, but said nothing. They took it at the slow rocking, Jaehyun gripping Johnny’s hip with his free hand to help him move at the right pace, knowing Johnny was too far gone in his world to be able to control it. Jaehyun slid in a second finger and Johnny turned his face into the mattress to bite it. The rocking of his hips didn’t stop, even with the added discomfort._ _

__“Damn, John, you just don’t understand how hot you look like this.” Jaehyun’s voice was gravelly, low, and shot up Johnny’s spine. Johnny had thought Jaehyun had complete control of himself, but he was starting to think he was as far gone as Johnny was. “Fucking back on my hand, ruining the bedsheets I-I can’t believe we have waited this long.”_ _

__Jaehyun pressed his still clothed erection to Johnny’s thigh and grinded softly, causing Johnny to choke out a couple curses. “S-s-stop working so late.”_ _

__Jaehyun pulled his hips back and grinded into his thigh, “If you keep begging like that I might consider it.” Johnny let his head fall back into the mattress, allowing himself to surrender into the feeling of Jaehyun working him open._ _

__By the time Jaehyun had added a third finger Johnny was mumbling and begging for him to either let him cum or to ruin him already. Jaehyun undressed quickly and Johnny was frustrated that he didn’t get to see, but he knew better than to move. Jaehyun gripped his hips with both hands now, bending over Johnny’s back slightly, the scent of his cologne engulfing everything that Johnny could sense. Johnny felt his cock twitch and he knew he was leaking onto his stomach, creating a sticky mess that he would have to shower off. “You might want to bite the sheets, baby.”_ _

__Johnny didn’t need to be told twice, turning his head into the mattress and biting down as Jaehyun slid in. Even with the prep and the oil, the stretch was incredible. Jaehyun was big and this angle only made the stretch worse. Johnny choked on his spit as Jaehyun bottomed out with a groan that sounded closer to a growl than anything. Jaehyun didn’t move for a moment or two before he slowly shifted his hips sideways a couple times. Johnny’s jaw was clenched around the tan sheets, his body trembling, sweat slipping off of him. He couldn’t breathe properly. He couldn’t move. “This is why I wanted you to drink,” Jaehyun huffed as he withdrew slightly, only to push back in, “You’re so much more compliant and sweet when you’ve had a couple. You give in so easily. You’re body, too. It’s so much easier to manipulate.”_ _

__Johnny wanted to sob at his words. Jaehyun knew how to get him going._ _

__Jaehyun was rocking steadily now, a slow and firm pace that made Johnny drool into the bed. “You think you could take it harder, baby?”_ _

__Johnny’s long groan reverberated around his chest, and was the only response Jaehyun got._ _

__Jaehyun removed one hand from his hips and laced it through his hair, prying his head backwards. “Answer me.” He gave a particularly hard thrust and stilled, his hips pressed firmly against Johnny’s ass._ _

__“Fuck,” Johnny panted heavily before attempting to nod. When he realized he couldn’t move his head he whimpered and swallowed heavily, his throat straining at the angle, “Please.”_ _

__“There’s my good boy.” Jaehyun shoved him back down and grabbed his hips again, massaging them. “I’ve been wanting to break you since you first texted me. How dare you ever suggest you could find someone to satisfy you like this. You won’t find anyone who fits like this, Johnny. No one who can get you broken and satiated like this. You just can’t find it anywhere else.” His nails were biting into his hips, scraping the soft skin. Johnny sobbed but did nothing more; there was nothing else he could do. Jaehyun leaned over him again. “No one can ever fuck you in a way that will keep you content. You’ll never find that outside of me. You’ll never be able to find this anywhere else.”_ _

_____“I-I-I won’t tr-try.” Johnny choked out as a response._ _ _ _ _

_____“You’re right,” Jaehyun straightened back up. “You won’t.” Johnny knew Jaehyun loved to talk when he was in one of these moods and Johnny loved to listen to it._ _ _ _ _

_____Jaehyun unexpectedly snapped his hips forward, yanking Johnny back onto him. It caused the other man to give out a high shriek. Jaehyun settled into a rhythm, intense and fast, rocking the bed on the floor. Jaehyun was a strong man, with weight, height, and muscle on his side and it was all Johnny could do to not fall apart at the seams. His fingers clenched the sheets, tearing them from the corners as Jaehyun rocked his body. He was rolling his hips and snapping them forwards at the same time and Johnny was positive that his heart was going to give out from how fast it was beating._ _ _ _ _

_____Jaehyun was grunting loudly behind him, the occasional curse falling out of his lips, and his grip was undoubtedly bruising Johnny now. Johnny’s throat kept catching and he wasn’t able to fully close his mouth, his muscles having gone completely lax. He was barely able to keep himself upright and if it wasn’t for Jaehyun’s grip thrashing him backwards, he was positive he wouldn’t be._ _ _ _ _

_____“Baby, how close are you?” Jaehyun’s voice was incredibly strained and caught in his throat._ _ _ _ _

_____“H-help,” Was the pitiful response he gave, but it was all he could muster._ _ _ _ _

_____“Perfect.” Jaehyun responded. His grip tightened and his thrusting got rougher, a little more uneven. He wasn’t in control now, his body shaking behind Johnny. Johnny was keening loudly, his voice going higher than normal at the rough treatment, his body turning to much. Then, Jaehyun was cumming. Johnny could feel it, the warmth and wetness. He moaned throughout it as Jaehyun made noises Johnny hadn’t heard in a while; long deep growls that emanated from his chest combined with heavy breaths and the sound of his hips slapping against Johnny’s ass. Johnny wanted to reach down and jerk himself off one last time but his body wouldn’t comply._ _ _ _ _

_____As Jaehyun finished, his hips rolling slowly and his grunts quieting into heavy breathing, Johnny was terrified he was going to leave him like this. Jaehyun wouldn’t, but just the thought had him leaking further. “Do you think you can stand, baby?” Johnny shook his head and sobbed into the mattress. “Well, you’re going to have to if you want to come. Get up.” Jaehyun pulled out slowly, gently, allowing Johnny a second to whine. Johnny let Jaehyun flip him over and drag him to the edge of the bed. He helped him stand, steadying him on his feet._ _ _ _ _

_____“Look at you,” Jaehyun said, slightly out of breath, “You’re a wreck, baby. You’re covered in cum and sweat and look at you, you’re crying. Fuck, we need to do this more often.” Johnny wanted to sob at his words, but he genuinely did choke when Jaehyun sunk to his knees in front of him. “You tasted so good earlier, baby. I think I’d like to finish it this way. You said you missed my mouth. What you’re going to do is facefuck me but you’re going to pull out when you cum so you can get it on my face. Does that sound like a plan to you?” Johnny’s knees were weakened before, but at his words they gave out. Jaehyun steadied him by his hips, keeping his legs pinned against the bed. “You gotta stay standing, baby, otherwise this doesn’t work.” Then, his mouth was preoccupied._ _ _ _ _

_____Once again, his mouth fit around Johnny perfectly. Johnny was by no means small, but Jaehyun handled him expertly, not gagging once. It only took Jaehyun a few bobs before Johnny lost it and grabbed his hair, thrusting violently. He’d been chasing this orgasm for over an hour now and the one he had at the club just wasn’t enough. The fabricated imagination of Jaehyun’s mouth was nothing like the real thing. The real thing was so much warmer, wetter, and smoother than he could ever imagine. He might as well be sinking into silk with the way that Jaehyun handled him._ _ _ _ _

_____It only took Johnny two minutes before he was tearing out of his mouth like he had said he wanted to, and with a shout, he was cumming in long spurts over Jaehyun’s face. There wasn’t much due to his earlier orgasm, but there was enough to make Jaehyun keep his eyes closed. Johnny’s body convulsed violently where he stood, his body trembling and shaking, overstimulated and extremely sensitive. He was babbling and he didn’t know what he was saying, but his mouth wouldn’t stop. He hiccuped a couple of times while he was coming down from his high and Jaehyun finally released his waist, his body crumpling onto the bed from a lack of support. Jaehyun disappeared for a moment and Johnny could vaguely hear the sink running, but he wasn’t sure if he was about to black out or not._ _ _ _ _

_____When Jaehyun returned, he looked like he had freshened up, the cum no longer glued on his face, but his hair was slightly clumpy and Johnny grinned. “You’ve got something in your hair.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Oh, shut up.” He set to work lightly cleaning Johnny of his mess with the warm towel he brought back, before dragging the older man up the bed. “Get comfy.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I am comfy. I’d be more comfy if I showered.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Well, I’m not holding all 180lbs of you up in the shower. If you think you can stand, go do that. Otherwise, we will deal with this in the morning.” Jaehyun crawled into bed next to him, climbing under the sheets._ _ _ _ _

_____“That’s gross.” Johnny wrinkled his nose._ _ _ _ _

_____“The sheets are already disgusting. I’m not doing anything about it tonight. Come cuddle.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Johnny scooted over as Jaehyun turned off the lights. Johnny wrapped himself around Jaehyun, his head settling into the nook above his peck and below his collarbone, the spot that was handcrafted as a pillow for Johnny. “I missed you.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I know. I missed you, too.” Jaehyun’s voice was soft and mild as ever, no longer aggressive and dominant._ _ _ _ _

_____“Stop working so much.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I will.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I love you.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I love you, too.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“It’s sleepy time.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Then quit talking, goober.” Jaehyun’s voice was fond and kind as ever and caused Johnny to give a slightly raspy giggle. With that, he let himself fall asleep._ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I had to end it with something super soft, y’all should know that I’m a slut for soft ;-;
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MidnightSuhn)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/MidnightPasses?t=156572385)


End file.
